Out of Destruction Comes Love
by DemonQueen17
Summary: This story revolves around Tira and Carrot with a twist.
1. Pillar of Love

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters and its wacky characters are owned by Satoru Akahori and Ray Omishi.  
  
Note: This fic takes place before, during, and right after the final battle between the Four Heavenly Pillars and the God of Destruction. For those who don't have Volume 13 of the manga, this might be a spoiler. It focuses on Mother of West Apros and Tira's POV and her feelings towards the God of Destruction/Carrot. Hope you like it.  
  
Out of Destruction Comes Love  
  
  
  
Tira  
  
The worst has happened. Charlotte, Big Mama's brother, the Emperor, has awakened the God of Destruction from within Carrot. Why? What was he thinking? Just because he saved the world with his power long ago, that doesn't mean he can destroy it using the God of Destruction. Charlotte doesn't understand that once the God of Destruction is unleashed, he is unstoppable, uncontrollable.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD!!"  
  
Now Charlotte realized what he had done. I'm sure he felt the terrible power coming from him and he shook with fear. One look into the God of Destruction's black eyes will terrify you. Mama and the Haz Knights tried to protect Charlotte, but not even their power combined was a match for him and they were all thrown back. Suddenly, I thought the worst had happened. I'm sure Daughter did as well. Thank goodness, they're still alive.  
  
I look at the destruction Carrot has caused as the God of Destruction. Many towns and cities have been destroyed. Many people are dead. Mama once said that the only way for Carrot to return to normal is his death. But I don't believe that. There has to be another way to bring Carrot back. There has to. If only I told him my true feelings about him, then this disaster might not have happened.  
  
I know that Chocolat also has feelings for Carrot, but I don't think she's in love with him. This would never have happened if that idiot didn't meet that girl Mousse! Did he truly love her? I had sleepless nights thinking about it. Carrot seemed to be so happy when he was around her.  
  
"DESTROY THE WORLD!!!"  
  
Hearing those words from Carrot, no, the God of Destruction fills my heart with such hopelessness. At this point, I don't care if he's the God of Destruction. To me, he's still Carrot. His voice is now full of rage and hatred. But there was also an underlying tone of pain, anguish and loneliness as well. Every time he speaks, there is more destruction. His power is terrible.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!"  
  
Suddenly, Mousse says there is still hope. Not only that, Mousse wasn't exactly Mousse. She claimed to be Aunt Apricot. At first, I couldn't believe it. I thought I'd never see her again. Then she explained why the God of Destruction was the way he was. Who would have thought that he was alone and was bitter and angry because of his loneliness? She also explained the Four Heavenly Pillars and how each of them are in the hearts of myself, my sister, Marron and Gateau, namely the Mother of West Apros, Holy Demon Kurin, Lord of Rebirth Yaksha and North Sky Karlman. I'm guessing that Apros was the guardian of the West as her name implies. I felt such pity for him but we have to stop him. I want to save both Carrot and the world.  
  
I realize that we must awaken the Four Heavenly Pillars and use their power to stop Carrot.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE!!"  
  
Why couldn't it be the way it was before all this madness? I could never help but get jealous every time Carrot went after every single girl everywhere we went to punish evil sorcerers. I was especially jealous when Chocolat would go after her "darling" as she called Carrot. I would always bash him with a huge mallet. I guess it was my way of telling him I liked him. He would ever get the idea anyway. I should have told him that I loved him then. Maybe it would have been different. And now, I would have to kill him to save the world. No, I can't; I won't. I will find another way to save both Carrot and the world. I did once before and I'll do it again.  
  
Now I'm ready for the Mother of West Apros to awaken from within my heart. As Mousse casts the spell to awaken the Four Heavenly Pillars, I feel another presence stirring within my heart.  
  
The Mother of West Apros  
  
As I awaken from within Tira to battle against the God of Destruction once again, I could not help but feel my heart breaking with every blow I would inflict on him. But then again, Tira and I are one and the same. Not only do I see the God of Destruction, I also see Carrot. What had happened between us? Why am I fighting him again? Something must have happened that caused his heart to be filled with rage, hatred and pain. I know that I was partially to blame for this. No, I was to blame for all of his pain.  
  
After all, I was the only one who understood him. No one knew that his heart was full of pain and rage because he was so alone. It was what destroyed our world after all. Everyone avoided and feared him because of his appearance and his power. I will admit that I did fear him at first, but then I had a chance to know him better.  
  
And now, it's happening again. The human world was almost destroyed once before. Back then, the other Heavenly Pillars didn't kill him because of me. I didn't want them to kill him. Sealing him away in the purest heart possible was my idea. But it's different this time. Or is it? We have no choice now but to destroy him and Carrot Glace. But they are one and the same as well. He has already destroyed much of the world as it is. I'm so sorry, beloved.  
  
Yes, no matter how much destructive power he has and despite the fact that he is a changeling, he will always be my beloved.  
  
I could remember the first day I had met him on our beautiful world. At first, I was a bit terrified of him. Who wouldn't be? He was very large and looked like a savage with his wild hair, his horns and those dark wings. Everyone else had avoided him, as humans would say, "like the plague". He was a god like all the others. So I decided to approach him. The longer I was with him, the more I was able to understand him.  
  
But then, I started to fall in love with him. I realized that he has feelings just like the others. No one else could understand how I felt about him. The other gods thought I was mad to fall in with one such as the God of Destruction. He was a god just like me. I could not understand why they avoided him. Maybe they feared his power like I once did. They would never understand him, not like I do.  
  
Then suddenly, everything changed. He closed himself off from me. His heart became cold and filled with hatred. I realized why, but it was too late for our world. I put my duties as the guardian of the West before my feelings for the God of Destruction. I never knew his heart was so fragile beneath his tremendous power. Out of rage and loneliness, he used his power to destroy everything. That especially pleased the Lords of Darkness. Destruction was their purpose and they had the audacity to use him as their weapon.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
A lot of time passed after that. We stopped him from destroying other existences as well. More time passed until the young Charlotte awakened his powers for the first time and had awakened him. Once again, he threatened the existence of the mortal world and we defeated him, this time sealing him away in the human with the purest heart, namely Apricot, Carrot's mother. I could not let the other Pillars kill him.  
  
Even more time would pass until I saw him again. Only he wasn't the God of Destruction; he was Carrot Glace, living in the village of the Sorcerer Hunters with Yaksha reborn as Marron Glace, Carrot's younger brother. And I wasn't Apros; I was reborn as Tira Misu and Kurin was reborn as my older sister Chocolat. Terrible circumstances had reunited us. It seemed that the man who raised us as his children was seeking the God of Destruction to destroy the world of the sorcerers.  
  
More time had passed and we became full-fledged Sorcerer Hunters, our reincarnations that is. My weapons of choice were a whip, spindle of thread and sometimes a sheet when I teamed up with my sister. What was most unusual for myself was that I became some sort of 'dominatrix' when I battle against sorcerers. Carrot wasn't much of a fighter but he used the God of Destruction's ability to change into a beast when he absorbs magic. It was very enjoyable working with Carrot. I grew to love him once again.  
  
Chocolat went on her own in search of Sacher Torte, our "father" and murderer of children. It will have been a long time before we were all reunited through our reincarnations. I never figured Gateau to be so narcissistic, but then again Karlman was a bit vain in my opinion. I apologize for going off the topic.  
  
All of these events lead to this battle, the battle to save all of existence and my beloved as well. I am very sorry for what I have done and what I am about to do, my beloved, but you must stop this destruction. I do not want to kill you this time. But if it is what I have to do to stop you, then I have no choice. The God of Destruction must be destroyed.  
  
"The God of Destruction must be destroyed. We must defeat the God of Destruction."  
  
Those words keep repeating themselves in my mind like a mantra. But if the God of Destruction is destroyed, then Carrot will die as well. So the battle begins again.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY ALL!!"  
  
Karlman strikes the first blow with his spear. Kurin and myself strike him after that. Please forgive me, my beloved, for every blow I inflict. Yaksha then strikes with his sword. The battle intensifies and the God of Destruction is taking every blow we inflict. Though my facial expression reveals nothing, my heart breaks more with every blow. I know he is in pain. It is as if I feel it with him.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY ALL THERE IS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now we're getting ready to deliver the final blow that destroy him once and for all, the Power of the Four Corners (yes, I came up with that name. I derived that name from a scene in the movie, "The Craft", where the four wannabe witches call the corners to invoke the Spirit. The creators of the manga didn't.): Yaksha representing the East, myself the West, Karlman the North, and Kurin the South.  
  
We were about to deliver the final blow. It would finally be over. NO! I can't let him die! I have to do something before it's too late. And so, I do the most insane thing impossible. I awaken as Tira and stand in front of the God of Destruction and take the blast for him.  
  
Tira  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Caaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I would rather sacrifice myself than watch Carrot die. I hear myself screaming Carrot's name, trying to get through to him. I know he hears me. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by an intense light. I knew then that I was about to die, but not before I say those three words to Carrot; "I love you".  
  
What's this? I died, didn't I? They say all your memories come back to you when you die. I guess it's true after all. I see myself, Chocolat, Marron and Carrot playing when we were kids. At one point, I see myself crying when I fall on the grass while my sister is yelling at Carrot. But Carrot picks me up and we go back to playing.  
  
I hope he heard me when I told him that I loved him. It's just as well. Goodbye, Marron, Gateau, Chocolat, and my beloved.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Am I hearing things or was it that Carrot had just said, "I love you"? Then I see him rushing towards me. I reached out to him after all. I can't believe I'm hearing these words from him.  
  
"I'll tell you I love you as many times as you want."  
  
My heart swells with joy with every time he says it.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Carrot finally reaches and embraces me. He's never done this before. I guess he realizes his feelings for me, too.  
  
"Carrot?"  
  
"Who else? You twit! I thought you were going to come save me!"  
  
"Carrot."  
  
"I'll tell you I love you until the end of time! I won't let the God of Destruction have me! Not now!"  
  
I feel tears of joy well up in my eyes. Then he pulls away to look at me for a moment and kisses me. Oh, Carrot, how I love you just as I loved you then.  
  
The Mother of West Apros  
  
I have finally done it. I got through to the God of Destruction. His heart has opened up to love at last. There is no more pain, no more rage. He has someone to love that will love him back. This time there will be nothing that will stand in the way of our love. The world has been saved and no more innocent lives would be destroyed. The Lords of Darkness have all died. It was hard to imagine that two of them have sacrificed their lives to save the world. They must have decided to live out their lives as humans. Now that the world has been saved, we can now concentrate on strengthening our bond through our reincarnations as we ourselves did long ago. It was true love that saved us after all.  
  
Author's Note: I didn't want to include Carrot and Tira's wedding because there are so many stories revolving around it. So, I wanted to do something a little different. I hope you like it. I'm probably going to write a second chapter with Carrot's/ The God of Destruction's POV. I think The God of Destruction is a misunderstood character. I'm sure he has feelings. Oh, well. Later. ^_^ 


	2. Sealed with a Kiss

Disclaimer: Sorcerer Hunters and its wacky characters are creations of Satoru Akahori and Ray Omishi.  
  
This is my second chapter. This chapter is through Carrot/ The God of Destruction's POV, or my take on their POV's. I hope you like it.  
  
Out of Destruction Comes Love: Pain of Destruction  
  
Carrot  
  
This is where it all boils down to. I'm butt naked and chained to a giant cross. I watch my father fight the bastard who took my mother from me. Then again, she was always watching over me. Then I watch Grand Pa and Gin Namba give their lives to save this world. This is too much. I can't bear to lose any more people that I love. Marron is badly wounded and so is that idiot Gateau. Well, Tira and Chocolat are okay compared to them.  
  
Sacher is probably right. Maybe I will awaken as the God of Destruction. But what did he mean when he said Mom was the key to everything? It seems more likely as my existence as Carrot Glace is now hanging by a thread now that Big Mama's brother Charlotte has arrived. He's the source of all magic in this world. I can't do anything in this position except watch. I mean, I should get used to absorbing magic, right? But I never absorbed as much magic as I am about to take.  
  
I listened to everything Almond Rassel and Cool Mint said earlier, but I don't believe a word of it. Those two are out of their minds if they think I'm going to become the God of Destruction. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't. I don't want to destroy the world or myself. But then I have to realize that we are one and the same whether I accept it or not.  
  
Man, I should never have gone with Mousse but I could never resist a pretty face or a pretty body. I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't. The existence of this world wouldn't hang in the balance. Then I realized that I was in love with someone, but it wasn't Mousse. That someone is actually Tira. I could never admit it to myself or to anyone else, especially not her.  
  
When she told me that she loved me, I didn't know whether to believe her or not. My heart is telling that she's honest about her true feelings for me. It was a hard thing to swallow when those words came out of her mouth. I actually found someone who loves me back. This was something new. Maybe that's why she gets so jealous whenever I come near a girl.  
  
I should have figured it out a while back. I wish I could go back to the time when we were kids in the Sorcerer Hunters' village. When I tripped and kissed her, breaking Count Poisson's spell over her when we had to save Knossos from sinking, I saw that she looked so cute when she blushed. Back then, I should have figured out her feelings towards me. What an idiot I am! I'm so sorry I didn't get it then, Tira. But I get it now.  
  
And now, Charlotte is ranting and raving about how he hates his sister and this world. Is he crazy? Now, he has this world's magic. Everyone is shouting for him not to do the unthinkable. That's the last thing I hear.  
  
"Let the God of Destruction awaken! NOW!"  
  
"No, Charlotte!!!!!"  
  
"Stop!!!!!"  
  
"No!!!!!!!"  
  
"You can't!!!!!!!"  
  
Everything has gone dark. I feel my body changing. This is it. I can't reach out to them this time. Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, my love.  
  
  
  
The God of Destruction  
  
"I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD!!"  
  
I am free, free to destroy this world. I may have been dormant, but I see what Carrot sees. Whether he accepts it or not, Carrot Glace and I are one. This human standing before me thinks he can control me. He's such a fool. His girl-chasing ways were my way of searching for someone to love me. Now they'll understand what it is like to lose everything like I have. They'll feel pain and loss like myself.  
  
No one understands my pain. I have feelings just like these humans. None of the other gods understood except one. At first, the one known as the Mother of West Apros was afraid to approach me. Then again, all the gods were afraid of me, but not her. Maybe it was because of my appearance or my abilities or both. I was not sure at the time. But she was the only one who I considered a friend. As time passed, our friendship became more intimate. It was as if I could tell her anything. I never felt such joy when I was with her.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!"  
  
Then everything had changed. I let myself be fooled by the Lords of Darkness. They lied about Apros not loving me; that she was just like the other gods who avoided me. Then I started thinking. Did she truly love me as she once confessed to me? Were her words lies? I convinced myself that she did not truly love me; that she was too busy with her duties as the guardian of the West and I closed myself from her and started hating everything and everyone. For the first time, I felt like something was ripped from my heart. Then one day I destroyed our home and destroyed many gods with it, except for four survivors of the destruction.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE!!"  
  
Then as more time passed, I had fought them once again. I thought I would have been destroyed but I was sealed away in the purest heart possible. It was probably Apros' idea to seal me away. And so, I waited to be reborn as Carrot Glace. A year later, Yaksha was reborn as my brother, Marron. In actuality, Yaksha is my brother. He never did act like a brother towards me. As there is destruction, there is also rebirth.  
  
Then again, he really did. Marron would always be there for Carrot and Carrot would always be there for Marron. It is probably Yaksha's way of reaching out to me. But I never saw that. My heart is filled with so much rage that I didn't see it back then. I'm not sure if I see it now. I actually don't if I'm bent on destroying this pathetic world.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!"  
  
It must have been fate when I was reunited with Apros. But this time, she was reborn as Tira Misu. I was also reunited with Kurin who was reborn as her older sister, Chocolat. We never did get along well. Now Chocolat is calling Carrot her "darling". Kurin always was a crazy spirit. Though I kept my distance, I always saw the insane glint in her eyes.  
  
His girl-chasing ways were my way of searching for someone to love me. I may have been dormant, but I see what Carrot sees. Whether he accepts it or not, Carrot Glace and I are one. Through Carrot, I saw the happiness of these humans, with every place he has visited, something I have lost long ago.  
  
Then a girl named Mousse came along and she and Carrot got along. Little did we know that Mousse was a lure for the Lords of Darkness. She played Carrot for a fool. They were going to use me for their purposes again. But this time there were only two Lords of Darkness instead of four, Almond Rassel and Cool Mint. Cashew Price and Gin Namba lived as humans. Almond lived in the body of Carrot's mother, Apricot this time.  
  
I could not believe what they were saying about me; that I came to love my own existence. That was not entirely so. There was no one to love me. They could never understand. Yes, I do have the power to wipe out any reality.  
  
But Apricot's spirit protected Carrot and myself from them. I grow weary of being used as a tool. I am NO ONE's tool. I will put a stop to everything once and for all now that I have awakened. I can't take it anymore. No more pain, no more being used. This world is filled with selfishness: sorcerers using parsoners for their own greed, for their own amusement, the Lords of Darkness using me for their own purposes.  
  
I am sure many people have died. Many homes have been destroyed. I will not stop until everything is reduced to nothingness. What's this? I feel the Four Heavenly Pillars awakening. Our battle will start once again.  
  
Why would they want to save a world as petty as this one? They are fools. As I pass in space, many planets have been destroyed. I try to use what's left of them as my weapons. North Sky Karlman strikes the first blow. Then my so-called beloved Apros and Kurin strike immediately afterwards. Then, my "brother" strikes next. I feel pain and blood flowing from my forehead. Her blow especially hurts and I do not fight back. Why is that? Is it Carrot that holds me back?  
  
"I WILL DESTROY ALL!!"  
  
Meanwhile, the battle rages on and intensifies, blow for blow. But I do not have it in me to strike Apros. Every blow they inflict brings pain and the pain intensifies. Now they are preparing to use their combined to deliver the final blow.  
  
"I WILL DESTROY ALL THERE IS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The final is coming towards me. I could actually be destroyed this time. The blast inches closer and closer when suddenly:  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! CAROOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Apros or rather Tira comes flying towards me. She's right in front of the blast and prepares to take it for me. Yaksha, reawakens as Marron and Kurin reawakens as Chocolat, screaming Tira's name.  
  
"CARROT!!"  
  
No, I won't listen. I won't let Carrot awaken. Not now.  
  
"CARROOTT!!!"  
  
No. Stop calling his name.  
  
Then the blast hits her. I don't believe it. No one would risk his/her life for me. It's not impossible. Then I hear those three words. It did not matter whose name she called.  
  
"Carrot, I love you."  
  
With that, she disappeared. I relaxed my stance after that. She loved me? Did she just say that she loved me? I must be hearing wrong. But she has never deceived me. What have I done? I lost her. Again. At that moment, I knew that I truly love her. She sacrificed her life for me just as she was willing to risk everything to keep me alive by sealing me away instead of destroying me.  
  
I heard both Tira and Apros say those three words with the same voice. I'm sure Carrot heard those words through me.  
  
I don't know how to react. Then I hear Karlman/Gateau scream at me. What do I do now? Kurin/Chocolat is shocked at what took place.  
  
"You jerk! Don't you understand? She risked her life for you! Can't you get that through your skull?"  
  
What is this feeling? Why are my eyes stinging? Why is my heart breaking? Are these tears that are ready to fall? You really did love me, Apros. How could have been so selfish and so foolish? You died because of me. No, not again. My only reaction is let Carrot awaken and say one word:  
  
"Tira."  
  
And together with one voice, we can only cry out with all our pain and grief. Then there was a bright light.  
  
Carrot  
  
Where am I? What's going on? What's this light? Did I hear Tira say that she loved me? Now, she's gone. No! She can't be gone. I have to find her. She has to be here somewhere. I won't stop until I find her and tell her how I truly feel. I'm coming, Tira. You really are my true love. This is not goodbye. Don't leave me.  
  
A figure is floating before me. As I float closer, I see that it's Tira. Now is the time to tell her how I feel with open arms.  
  
"I love you. I'll tell you as many times as you want. I love you! I love you!! I LOVE YOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
I'm not going to let her die, not now. I need her just as she needs me. You're not going to die, my love. I'm not going to let you go.  
  
"Carrot?"  
  
"Who else? You twit! I thought you were coming to save me! How could I let you die before me?"  
  
"Carrot."  
  
"I'll tell you I love you until the end of time."  
  
"Carrot!"  
  
"I won't let the God of Destruction have me! Not now!"  
  
And I sealed my love with a kiss.  
  
The God of Destruction  
  
I will now admit that I did love Apros and still do. Now I have her in my arms once again. She opened my heart. I don't care about anything else as long as I have someone to love and someone who will love me back. For the first time in ages, I felt love and joy. I know that this time I will not spend eternity alone.  
  
And through many reincarnations, we will be together. But for now, just as Carrot and Tira will be together, Apros and I will be together once more. I truly love you, my dear Apros.  
  
  
  
Note: Well, that's my take on the God of Destruction's feelings. I hope you enjoy it. I might have a lemon with the God of Destruction and Mother of Apros. It's just a thought. Later. ^_^ 


End file.
